Momma I'm a big boy now!
by Cheycartoongirl8
Summary: Randall decided to show his adoptive mom that he can take care of himself. How? By a song! Please review! I do not own Monsters Inc.


Monsters Inc.

A Songfic

Momma I'm a Big Boy Now!

Randall was walking through the factory, his adoptive mom Emilia close behind him. Emilia was a ten foot tall brown furred monster with blue eyes and light brown/gray hair.

She was always worrying about him because of some really bad things that happened to him when he was little.

He jumped on the stage that was used for company plays.

He had set up a very special song to get her to stop treating him like a little kid.

He jumped on the stage.

His co-workers had followed him to see what he was up to.

"Randall, get down from there before you hurt yourself."

Randall rolled his eyes.

He picked up the radio and spun it on his hand. He pressed the play button.

He sat it down. The song was "Momma I'm a Big Girl Now" from Hairspray but he decided to change it a bit.

Emilia: Stop!

Randall: Stop telling me what to do-oo.

Emilia: Don't!

Randall: Don't treat me like a child of two-oo.

Emilia: No!

Randall: I know that you want what's best…

Emilia: Please!

Randall: But mother please, give it a rest!

Emilia: Stop! Don't! No! Please! Stop! Don't! No! Please! Stop! Don't! No! Please!

Randall: Momma I'm a big boy now! Once upon a time when I was just a kid, you never let me do what all the older kids did. But lose that laundry list of what you won't allow. Cause Momma I'm a big boy now!

Emilia: Oh Randall

Randall: Once upon a time I used to play with toys but now I wanna play with girls, so if I get a Hickey please don't have a cow! Cause Momma I'm a big boy now! Ma I gotta tell ya without a doubt I get my best dancing lessons from you-oo. You're the one who taught me how to "twist and shout!" Because you shout non-stop and you're so twisted too-oo! Wo-oh-oh-oh-oh! Once I used to fidget cause I sat at home but I'm just like gidget and I gotta get to Rome. So say arrivederc! Toodle Loo and Ciao! Cause Momma I'm a big boy now!

Emilia: Stop! Don't! No! Please! Stop! Don't! No! Please! Stop! Don't! No! Please!

Randall: Momma I'm a big boy now! Hey Momma, say momma. Once upon a time I was a shy young thing. Could barely walk and talk so much as dance and sing. But let me hit that stage I wanna take my bow. Cause Momma I'm a big boy now! Wo-oh-oh-oh-oh once upon a time I used to dress up dolls but now that I'm a man I like bigger calls! And I don't need a Barbie doll to show me how, Cause Momma I'm a big boy now! Ma, you always taught me what was right from wrong and now I just wanna give it a try. Momma I've been in the nest for far too long so please give a push and Momma watch me fly! Watch me fly! Hey Momma, say Momma. Someday I will meet a girl you won't condemn and we will have some kids and you can torture them! But let me be a star before I take that vow. Cause Momma I'm a big boy now. Oh, oh, oh. Momma I'm a big boy now! Hey, hey, hey! Momma, I'm a big boy- woo such a big, big boy- I'm a big boy now!

Emilia: Stop! Don't! No! Please!

Randall: Oh, oh, oh

Emilia: Stop! Don't! No! Please!

Randall: Oh, oh, oh

Emilia: Stop! Don't! No! Please!

Randall: Momma I'm a big boy now! (Song ends)

Randall grinned, crossing his arms, hoping he got through his mom.

"Oh Randall…" Emilia started.

Randall's grin got bigger.

"I love it!"

His face dropped. "Y-you what?"

"I love it sweetie! What a wonderful gift we could do together."

Randall shook his head.

"That's not it Mom. The point of the stupid song was to get you to stop treating me like a little kid! I-I can't believe I was so stupid to actually think you would understand!"

He turned his back to her and huffed.

"Oh Randall is that what you mean? I'm sorry baby."

"Oh no, please continue treating me like a stupid little kid you adopted. I'm obviously not good enough to be anything else."

"Now Randy sweetie you know that's not true. You can be great at anything you set your mind to. You just need to be a little optimistic."

"(Censored) optimistic! Acting like a stupid cartoon character isn't going to help face reality mother!"

"Randall! You know we don't use that kind of language."

"I don't care! I'm not a little kid anymore so stop treating me like one! I'm tired of you keeping me sheltered throughout my life! I need space!"

He headed towards the door, but Emilia grabbed his arm.

"Randall. You know I was protecting you."

"Protecting me from what? Being as hopeless like Uncle Rhoul?"

"No! I was protecting you from your parents! If I haven't kept a close eye on you your parents would've killed you!"

They stopped and looked away from each other.

Silence filled the room.

"I'm sorry mom. I-I-I just thought…"

"I know." She said quickly.

More silence.

Randall kicked the ground gently, staring at it.

"Can we go home now?" he asked quietly.

Emilia nodded. "Yes of course."

She let go of his arm.

"I'm sorry for cussing mom."

"It's okay baby. You were mad."

Randall nodded, as they walked out of the factory.


End file.
